Goût sucré
by Soul of Nemesis
Summary: Quand deux corps ne font plus qu'un. WINCEST


**GOÛT SUCRE**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer : **Supernatural ne m'appartient pas.

**Note : **Voilà ma première sex scene entre les frères. J'ai mis pas mal de temps à la fignoler. Les choses étaient difficiles à écrire. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

* * *

C'est doux, c'est chaleureux, c'est sensuel… Son corps, il ne voyait plus que ça, ne sentait plus que ça. Chaque parcelle de sa peau respirait, transpirait, humait le corps de son aîné qui prit d'une montée d'adrénaline, le renversa sur le lit. Sam eu un grand frisson qui parcouru son dos. Affalé sur son cadet, Dean entreprit alors une manœuvre… embrassé son frère. Pourtant Sam détourna la tête sur le côté. Monsieur se faisait désiré et Dean l'avait compris. Ce soir Sam Winchester se voulait joueur et Dean devrait faire avec. Mais joueur à quel point ? Dean reprit le dessus en mettant tout son poids sur Sam et en lui empoignant les bras pour qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. Ses cuisses entre les siennes, Sam demeurait prisonnier du corps de son frère. Ceci n'était pas pour lui déplaire mais jouer les faux semblants l'amuser. Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent en se fixant. Les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, Dean s'approcha de celle de son partenaire qui mourrait d'envie d'être mangées.

- T'attends quoi Dean ? demanda Sam tout à coup pressé.

- J'attends…

- Mais quoi ? interrogea-t-il impatient.

- Ca !

Il passa alors sa main dans l'entrejambe de Sam qui tressauta légèrement en sentant une caresse assez fébrile sur son membre qui malgré lui, commencer peu à peu à encombrer son jean. Dean s'empara des lèvres de son frère. Un baiser tendre, langoureux et goûteux. Les caresses à travers le jean devenaient entreprenantes. Dean se permis alors de défaire un bouton, puis deux, puis trois jusqu'à ce qu'il soit ouvert complètement. La respiration de Sam s'était accélérée. Ses mains faisaient des allées venues sous le tee shirt pour l'enlever quelques secondes plus tard. Dean enleva alors le jean de son frère non sans quelques péripéties pour atteindre le pied du lit qui allait être témoin de cet acte consenti. L'engouement s'emparait d'eux. Leurs langues se mélangèrent donnant un goût salivaire sucré et acide à la fois. Mais tout à coup Dean s'arrêta à la grande surprise de Sam.

- Dean, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

- Attends !

Sam regardait Dean stupéfait. Comment il pouvait s'arrêter en si bon chemin ? Il est vrai que ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'ils consumaient cet amour improbable et même interdit, mais Dean ne s'était jamais arrêté ainsi alors qu'ils allaient s'adonner à cette partie de leur relation si complexe mais si appréciable. Puis Sam vit Dean se déshabiller à son tour. C'était tout simplement ça. Se dénuder pour mieux s'acoquiner. Il prit alors appui sur ses bras pour ne pas trop écraser Sam. Non pas qu'il était lourd, mais son corps sculpté pouvait parfois pesait lourd surtout dans des moments pareil. Cette position donna une petite envie à Sam dont il ne se priva pas. Ainsi dans un élan furtif et passionné, il mordit le téton de son compagnon qui le regarda faire avec une certaine délectation. La paume de la main de Dean avait maintenant prit contact avec la chair du membre érectile de Sam. Les légers vas et viens qu'il exerçait doucement faisait monter une grande et excellente pression chez son cadet qui ferma les yeux pour plus de sensations. Un gémissement… Puis un deuxième. Dean regardait Sam suffoquer. Il faisait exprès d'aller doucement délaissant son propre plaisir. Sam agrippa alors le dos Dean. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, puis d'un geste tendre il lui passa une main dans les cheveux. Son souffle chaud vint jusqu'au cou de Dean qui colla son front à celui de son frère. Leurs lèvres se rapprochèrent de nouveau. Elles s'effleurèrent inlassablement. Leurs nez se rencontrèrent jusqu'à ce que Sam susurre quelque chose au creux de l'oreille de Dean.

- Prend moi !

Dean s'attarda à le regarder. L'air demandant, Sam le suppliait presque. L'aîné arrêta ce qu'il faisait pour prendre Sam par les hanches. Il lui écarta les jambes et ramena d'un coup sec son corps contre le sien. Dean faisait durer le plaisir encore quelques secondes. Il n'en pouvait plus lui-même, mais il savait que faire monter la pression un peu plus n'en était que meilleur. D'un mouvement doux et attentionné, il prit possession du corps de son frère auquel il arracha un petit cri de plaisir. La sensation d'une chair brûlante qui rentre en lui. Incisive, douce et pénétrante, Dean allait et venait au creux de ses reins. Les premiers mouvements furent lents. Sam cambrait son dos et enfonçait sa tête dans l'oreiller. Les yeux fermés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, il avait ce qu'il voulait. Dean était en lui. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir son frère qui l'observait et qui tout à coup avait accéléré la cadence. Il se penchait sur Sam et prenait appui sur ses bras. Son pendentif voltigeait à chaque fois qu'il prenait un peu plus le corps de son frère. Les gouttes de sueurs commençaient à perlé sur son front ce que remarqua Sam.

- Tu as chaud ?

- C'est toi qui me donne chaud…

Sam lui sourit et Dean également. Deux sourires en coin qui faisaient d'eux à cet instant précis de vrais petits coquins. Dean augmenta encore la cadence. Sam gémissait de plus belle, il ne se contenait plus. Dean non plus. Leurs soupirs et leurs geignements se mélangeaient. Dean s'attelait à remplir le corps de Sam par le sien, tandis que Sam lui, agrippait les fesses chaudes et moites de Dean pour le sentir encore plus en lui. De toutes ses forces et tout son amour, Dean allait de plus en plus vite. Il sentait le moment propice arriver et savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Sam n'en pouvait plus. Sa respiration était saccadée, son cœur battait à une vitesse folle. Chaque mouvement de Dean était jouissif. Il l'entoura de ses bras pour le sentir sur son corps quand soudain il déversa son plaisir. Comme une petite brûlure, il sentit une chaleur l'envahir. Dean venait de jouir en lui. De tout son poids, il s'abattit sur Sam. Leurs peaux collantes se touchèrent. Dean posa sa tête au creux de l'épaule de son frère. Il tentait de reprendre une respiration normale après s'être échappé du corps de son frère. Sam le prit dans ses bras et embrassa ses cheveux encore transpirants. Dean releva la tête. Son souffle venait jusqu'au lèvres de Sam qui ne désiraient qu'une chose… être embrassées. Sam l'attrapa par son collier et ramena son visage jusqu'à lui.

- J'ai envie de t'embrasser !

- T'attends quoi pour le faire ? Répondit Dean avec des yeux malicieux.

- Moi aussi je sais faire monter la pression si je veux…

- Pfff, n'importe quoi.

Par énervement ou certainement par envie, Dean se rua sur la bouche de Sam et lui dévora les lèvres. Leurs langues se chevauchèrent, tournèrent comme dans un manège. Un baisser passionné et fougueux auquel ils gouttèrent encore un moment. Puis, Dean se remit dans le creux de l'épaule de Sam. Il lui caressait le dos comme on ferait pour endormir un bébé. Dean prit la main de Sam et entrecroisa ses doigts avec les siens. Il lui embrassa le biceps et comme bercé par une douce chaleur humaine, il s'endormit dans cette position. Sam frottait sa joue contre les cheveux de son frère et finit par s'endormir aussi, le sommeil ayant raison de lui.


End file.
